localhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of historical societies
Copied from the Wikipedia page “List of historical societies”. This is a partial List of historical and heritage societies from around the world. The sections provided are not mutually exclusive. Many historical societies websites are their museums' websites. List is organized by location and later by specialization. Please feel free to add as appropriate International Societies *Medieval Chronicle Society Australia Societies National societies *Federation of Australian Historical Societies *Australian Jewish Historical Society *Australian Railway Historical Society *Naval Historical Society of Australia *Burke and Wills Historical Society State and Territory societies Australian Capital Territory *Canberra and District Historical Society New South Wales *Royal Australian Historical Society Northern Territory *Historical Society of the Northern Territory Queensland *Rockhampton and District Historical Society *Royal Historical Society of Queensland South Australia *History Trust of South Australia Tasmania *Tasmanian Historical Research Association Victoria *Ambulance Historical Society Victoria *Royal Historical Society of Victoria Western Australia *Carnamah Historical Society *Mundaring and Hills Historical Society *Royal Western Australian Historical Society Canada societies Provincial and territorial societies *Historical Society of Alberta *Manitoba Historical Society *New Brunswick Historical Society *The Newfoundland Historical Society *Family History Society of Newfoundland and Labrador *Royal Nova Scotia Historical Society *Ontario Historical Society *Literary and Historical Society of Quebec New Brunswick *New Brunswick Historical Society *Carleton County Historical Society Newfoundland and Labrador *Greenspond Historical Society Northwest Territories *Fort Simpson Historical Society Ontario *Lennox and Addington Historical Society Prince Edward Island *P.E.I. Scottish Settlers Historical Society (1) Saskatchewan *Prince Albert Historical Society Ireland societies * The College Historical Society of Trinity College, Dublin *Craigavon Historical Society * The Literary and Historical Society of University College Dublin * The Galway Archaeological and Historical Society Mexico societies *Academia Mexicana de la Historia Pakistan societies Poland societies *Polish Historical Society (Poland) Turkey societies *Turkish Historical Society United Kingdom societies National societies *Crimean War Research Society *Naval Dockyards Society (NDS) UK *Royal Historical Society *Royal Society of Antiquaries of Ireland *Society for Army Historical Research *Society of Antiquaries of London *Society of Antiquaries of Scotland Regional and local societies *Abertay Historical Society *Avon Local History and Archaeology *Cheshire Local History Association *Bracknell Forest Society *Cumberland and Westmorland Antiquarian and Archaeological Society *Historic Society of Lancashire and Cheshire *The Kiveton Park and Wales History Society *Lancashire and Cheshire Antiquarian Society *Lancashire Parish Register Society *Oxfordshire Architectural and Historical Society (OAHS) England United States societies National societies *American Historical Association *American Baptist Historical Society *Jewish American Society for Historic Preservation State societies *Alabama Historical Society *Alaska Historical Society *Arizona Historical Society *Arkansas Historical Association *California Historical Society *Colorado Historical Society *Connecticut Historical Society *Delaware Historical Society *Florida Historical Society *Georgia Historical Society *Hawaiian Historical Society *Idaho State Historical Society *Illinois State Historical Society *Indiana Historical Society *State Historical Society of Iowa *Kansas State Historical Society *Kentucky Historical Society *Louisiana Historical Society *Maine Historical Society *Maryland Historical Society *Massachusetts Historical Society *Historical Society of Michigan *Minnesota Historical Society *Mississippi Historical Society *Missouri Historical Society *State Historical Society of Missouri *Montana Historical Society *Nebraska State Historical Society *Nevada Historical Society *New Hampshire Historical Society *New Jersey Historical Society *Historical Society of New Mexico *New-York Historical Society *North Carolina Office of Archives and History *North Carolina State Historic Preservation Office *State Historical Society of North Dakota *Ohio Historical Society *Oklahoma Historical Society *Oregon Historical Society *Historical Society of Pennsylvania *Pennsylvania Historical & Museum Commission *Rhode Island Historical Society *South Carolina Historical Society *South Dakota State Historical Society *Tennessee Historical Society *Texas State Historical Association *Utah State Historical Society *Vermont Historical Society *Virginia Historical Society *Washington State Historical Society *West Virginia Division of Culture and History *Wisconsin Historical Society *Wyoming State Historical Society Territorial societies *Official Historian of Puerto Rico Federal District societies *Historical Society of Washington, D.C. *Supreme Court Historical Society Local societies Alabama *Cherokee County Historical Society California *Arcadia Historical Society *Lompoc Valley Historical Society *Historical Society of Long Beach *Mill Valley Historical Society *Orange County Historical Society *Pasadena Historical Society *Shasta Historical Society *Sierra Madre Historical Preservation Society *Sugar Creek Historical Society (California) *Historical Society of Southern California *Western Sonoma County Historical Society Colorado *Adams County Historical Society *Aspen Historical Society *Aurora Historical Society *Boulder Historical Society (1) *Columbine Genealogical And Historical Society *Delta County Historical Society *Erie Historical Society *Frisco Historical Society *Frontier Historical Society *Grand County Historical Society *Hinsdale County Historical Society *Historical Society Of Idaho Springs *Johnstown Historical Society (1) *Littleton Historical Society *Logan County Historical Society *Longmont Genealogical Society *Mesa County Historical Society *Mining History Association *Montrose County Historical Society *Otero County Historical Society(1) *Ouray County Historical Society *Phillips County Historical Society *Pueblo County Historical Society *Rio Grande Modeling & Historical Society *Rocky Mountain Jewish Historical Society *Sedgewick County Genealogical Society (1) *Sheridan Historical Society *Silt Historical Society *South Park Historical Society (1) *St. Vrain Historical Society *Summit Historical Society *Telluride Historical Society (1) *Trinidad History Society (1) Connecticut *Amity & Woodbridge Historical Society *Aspinock Historical Society of Putnam *Avon Historical Society *Barkhamsted Historical Society *Brookfield Historical Society *Cheshire Historical Society (1) *Clinton Historical Society (Connecticut) *Danbury Museum and Historical Society *Darien Historical Society (1) *East Windsor Historical Society (1) *Enfield Historical Society *Fairfield Historical Society *Farmington Historical Society *Gaylordsville Historical Society *The Historical Society of the Town of Greenwich *Haddam Historical Society *Killingly Historical Society *Litchfield Historical Society *Manchester Historic Association *Mansfield Historical Society *Middlebury Historical Society *Milford Historical Society *Monroe Historical Society *New Canaan Historical Society *New Haven Museum and Historical Society *New Milford Historical Society *North Stonington Historical Society *Norwalk Historical Society *Old Bethlehem Historical Society *Old Saybrook Historical Society *Ridgefield Historical Society *Rowayton Historical Society *Simsbury Historical Society *Somers Historical Society *South Windsor Historical Society (1) *Stamford Historical Society *Watertown Historical Society *Weston Historical Society *Westport Historical Society *Wilton Historical Society and Heritage Museum Delaware *Delaware Historical Society *Georgetown Historical Society (1) *Laurel Historical Society *Seaford Historical Society Florida *Alger-Sullivan Historical Society *Altamonte Springs Historical Society (1) *Baker County Historical Society *Boca Raton Historical Society *Cedar Key Historical Society *Central Florida Society for Historic Preservation (1) *Citrus County Historical Society *Clearwater Historical Society *Dunedin Historical Society *East Hillsborough Historical Society (1) *Florida Baptist Historical Society *Fort Lauderdale Historical Society *Geneva Historical Society *Goldenrod Historical Society, Inc. *Gulf Breeze Area Historical Society *Gulfport Historical Society *Historical Society of Avon Park *Historical Society of Central Florida *Indian Rocks Beach Historical Society *Key West Art & Historical Society *Maitland Historical Society *Marco Island Historical Society *Micanopy Historical Society *North Brevard Historical Society *Orange County Historical Society *Oviedo Historical Society, Inc. *Panhandle Preservation Alliance *Pensacola Historical Society *Pompano Beach Historical Society *Santa Rosa Historical Society *Sanford Historical Society *Sanford Historic Trust *Seminole County Historical Society *Seminole County Historical Commission *St. Augustine Historical Society *Washington County Historical & Preservation Society Georgia *Atlanta Historical Society *Roswell Historical Society *Georgia Historical Society Idaho *Clearwater Historical Society, Orofino. Illinois *Chicago History Museum *Hamilton County Historical Society *Theatre Historical Society of America Indiana *Abington Historical Society (1) *Adams County Historical Society *African/African-American Historical Museum (Fort Wayne) *Alexandria-Monroe Township Historical Society *Anson Wolcott Historical Society *Antiquarian and Historical Society of Culver *Balbec Historical Club *Bartholomew County Historical Society *Batesville Area Historical Society *Beech Grove Historical Society *Benton County Historical Society (1) *Besancon Historical Society *Beverly Shores Historical Society (1) *Blackford County Historical Society Museum *Boone County Historical Society *Borden Institute Historical Society (1) *Brown County Historical Society *Canal Society of Indiana *Carmel Clay Historical Society *Carroll County Historical Society *Cass County Historical Society *Center for History (South Bend) *Christian Park Active Community (1) *Clarks Grant Historical Society *Clarksville Historical Society *Clay County Historical Society *Clay Township Historical & Preservation Society (1) *Clinton County Historical Society and Museum *Crawford County Historical and Genealogical Society *Daviess County Historical Society *Dearborn County Historical Society *Decatur Township Historical Society (1) *DeKalb County Historical Society (1) *Delaware County Historical Society *Demotte Historical Society *Dubois County Historical Society (1) *Duneland Historical Society *Dyer Historical Society *East Chicago Historical Society (1) *Elkhart County Historical Society and Museum *Elwood-Pipecreek Historical Society (1) *Ferdinand Historical Society *Floyd County Historical Society *Fort Wayne Railroad Historical Society *Fountain County Historical Society *Franklin County Historical Society *Franklin Township Historical Society *Fremont Historical Society *Fulton County Historical Society *Garrett Historical Society (1) *Gary Historical & Cultural Society *Gas City Historical Society *Gibson County Historical Society *Goshen College–Mennonite Historical Library *Goshen Historical Museum *Grabill Historical Society *Grant County Historical Society *Greene County Historical Society (Indiana) *Greentown Historical Society *Griffith Historical Society *Hagerstown Museum and Arts Place *Haley Tower Historical & Technical Society *Hamilton County Historical Society *Hammond Historical Society *Hancock County Historical Society *Hanna Historical Society *Hannah Lindahl Children's Museum *Haubstadt Area Historical Society (1) *Hebron Historical Society (1) *Hendricks County Historical Museum *Henry County Historical Society Museum *Hessville Historical Society *Highland Historical Society *Hillforest *Historic Bremen (1) *Historic Centerville *Historic Connersville *Historic Knightstown *Historic Ladoga *Historic Metamora (1) *Historic New Carlisle *Historical Society of Decatur County *Historical Society of Harrison County *Historical Society of Ogden Dunes *Hobart Historical Society (1) *Howard County Historical Society and Museum *Howard Steamboat Museum *Huntertown Historical Society *Huntington County Historical Society *Indiana German Heritage Society *Indiana High School Basketball Historical Society *Indiana Historical Radio Society *Indiana Jewish Historical Society *Indiana Postal History Society *Indianapolis Firefighters Historical Society *Ireland Historical Society (1) *Irvington Historical Society (1) *Jackson County History Center *Jackson Township Historical Society *Jane Ross Reeves Octagon House *Jasper County Historical Society (1) *Jay County Historical Society *Jefferson County Historical Society Museum *Jennings County Historical Society *John Shaw Billings History of Medicine Society (1) *Johnson County Historical Society and Museum *Jonesboro Historical Society (1) *Joseph Boggs Society for Historic Preservation *Kankakee Valley Historical Society *Kendallville Historical Society *Kennard Historical Society (1) *Kosciusko County Historical Society *La Porte County Historical Society *LaGrange County Historical Society *Lake County Historical Society and Museum *Lake of the Red Cedars Museum *Lake Station Historical Society *Lawrence County Museum of History *Lawrence County Railroad Historical Society *Lexington Historical Society (Indiana) *Liberty Township Historical Society *Ligonier Historical Society And Museum *Linden-Madison Township Historical Society *Louis H. and Lena Firn Grover Museum *Lyles Station Historic Preservation Corporation *Madison County Historical Society *Marion County Historical Society (Indiana) *Marshall County Historical Society *Martin County Historical Society *Matthews Covered Bridge Historical Society *Merrillville-Ross Township Historical Society *Miami County Historical Society *Michigan City Historical Society (1) *Middlebury Community Historical Museum *Middletown Fall Creek Township Historical Society *Mississinewa Battlefield Society *Monon Railroad Historical–Technical Society, Inc. *Monroe County History Center *Monroeville Historical Society *Montgomery County Historical Society (Indiana) *Montpelier Historical Society *Morgan County History and Genealogy Association *Munster Historical Society *New Paris Historical Society (1) *Newton County Historical Society *Noble County Historical Society *North Manchester Center for History *Ohio County Historical Society and Museum *Orange County Historical Society (Orange County, Indiana) *Orestes Historical Society *Osceola Historical Society *Owen County Historical and Genealogical Society *Parke County Historical Society and Museum *Pekin Historical Society (1) *Pendleton Historical Museum (1) *Peoria Historical Society *Perry Township Pioneer Cemetery Society (1) *Perry Township-Southport Historical Society *Pike County Historical Society (1) *Pike Township Historical Society *Portage Community Historical Society *Porter County Museum *Posey County Historical Society *Pulaski County Historical Society *Putnam County Historical Society (1) *Randolph County Historical & Genealogical Society *Remington Historical Society *Ripley County Historical Society (1) *Rush County Museum *Russiaville Historical Society *Schererville Historical Society *Scotland Historical Society *Scott County Historical Society *Shelby Township Historical Society (1) *Sheridan Historical Society *Shipshewana Area Historical Society *Shirley Historical Society *Society of Indiana Pioneers *South Lake County Agricultural Historical Society *Southwestern Indiana Historical Society (1) *Spencer County Historical Society *St. John Historical Society (1) *Starke County Historical Society *Stone's Trace Historical Museum *Sullivan County Historical Society (1) *Summitville Van Buren Township Historical Society *Surveyors Historical Society *Swiss Heritage Village & Museum *Switzerland County Historical Society *Tell City Historical Society *The History Center (Fort Wayne) *The Wanatah Historical Society *Three Creeks Historical Association *Tippecanoe County Historical Association *Tipton County Historical Society *Topeka Area Historical Society *Union County Historical Society *Upland Area Historical Society *Vanderburgh County Historical Society *Vermillion County Historical Society *Vigo County Historical Society (1) *Vincennes Historical and Antiquarian Society *Wabash County Historical Society *Wakarusa Historical Society and Museum *Walkerton Area Historical Society *Warren County Historical Society *Washington County Historical Society (Indiana) *Wayne County Historical Museum (1) *Wayne Township Historical Society (1) *Wells County Historical Society Museum *West Baden Historical Society (1) *Westfield-Washington Historical Society *Westville Community Historical Society *White County Historical Society (1) *Whiting-Robertsdale Historical Society *Whitley County Historical Society *Yorktown Mt. Pleasant Township Historical Alliance *Zionsville Historical Society Iowa *Brooklyn Historical Society *Cedar Falls Historical Society *Massena Historical Society (1) *State Historical Society of Iowa, Des Moines *Iowa Historic Preservation Alliance Kansas *Clearwater Historical Society Kentucky *Filson Historical Society Maine *Maine Historical Society *Pejepscot Historical Society, Brunswick, Topsham & Harpswell history * Clinton Historical Society (Maine) Maryland *Allegany County Historical Society *Allen Historical Society *Ann Arrundell County Historical Society *Calvert County Historical Society *Caroline County Historical Society *Dorchester County Historical Society *Historical Society of Baltimore County *Historical Society of Carroll County *Historical Society of Cecil County *Historical Society of Charles County *Historical Society of Frederick County *Historical Society of Harford County *St. Mary's County Historical Society *Wicomico Historical Society Massachusetts *Duxbury Rural and Historical Society *Marlborough Historical Society *Massachusetts Historical Society *Old Bridgewater Historical Society *Old Colony Historical Society *Quincy Historical Society *South End Historical Society *Historical Society of Old Abington *Clinton Historical Society (Massachusetts) Michigan *Lake Odessa Area Historical Society Minnesota *Pennington County Historical Society *Red Lake Falls Historical Society (1) *Rice County Historical Society *Washington County Historical Society Missouri *Monroe County Historical County *Saint Charles County Historical County *Sugar Creek Historical Center (Missouri) Nebraska * Douglas County Historical Society * Landmarks Heritage Preservation Commission, Omaha, * Plains Historical Society and Museum, Kimball, Nebraska * Washington County Historical Society * Nebraska State Historical Society New Jersey *Basking Ridge Historical Society (1) *Bergen County Historical Society *Camden County Historical Society *Chester Historical Society *Cranford Historical Preservation Advisory Board *Ewing Township Historic Preservation Society *Greater Cape May Historical Society *Historical Society of Ocean Grove *Historical Society of Princeton *Historical Society of the Somerset Hills *Historical Society of Winslow Township *Howell Historical Society *Jewish Historical Society of Metrowest *Lambertville Historical Society *Lawnside Historical Society *Long-A-Coming Historical Society *Navy Lakehurst Historical Society *Palisades Amusement Park Historical Society *Vineland Historical and Antiquarian Society New Mexico *Historical Society of New Mexico *Albuquerque Historical Society *Los Alamos Historical Society *Historical Society for Southeast New Mexico - Roswell New York *Allegany Historical Society for the town and village *Baker's Bridge Historical Society of Alfred Station *Bohemia Historical Society *Brooklyn Historical Society *Brunswick Historical Society *Buffalo and Erie County Historical Society *Chautauqua County Historical Society *Clinton Historical Society (Clinton, New York) *Greater Astoria Historical Society *Columbia County Historical Society, New York *New-York Historical Society *New York State Historical Association *Rensselaer County Historical Society *Sagtikos Manor Historical Society *Schenectady County Historical Society *Steuben County Historical Society *White Plains Historical Society North Carolina *The Chapel Hill Historical Society Ohio *Avon Historical Society *Madison Historical Society *Berea Historical Society *Marion County Historical Society *Western Reserve Historical Society Oklahoma *Oklahoma City/County Historical Society *Tulsa Historical Society Oregon *Oregon Historical Society Pennsylvania *Blairsville Historical Society *Chester County Historical Society *Germantown Historical Society *Historical Society of Berks County *Historical Society of Frankford *Historical Society of Western Pennsylvania *Hummelstown Historical Society *Lehigh County Historical Society *Manheim Historical Society *Mercer County Historical Society *Moravian Historical Society *Northampton County Historical & Genealogical Society *Presbyterian Historical Society *Radnor Historical Society *Sharon Heritage Society (1) *Sharpsville Historical Society *Warren County Historical Society Rhode Island *Newport Historical Society *Preservation Society of Newport County South Carolina *Beech Island Historical Society *Parris Island Historical and Museum Society Tennessee *East Tennessee Historical Society Texas *East Texas Historical Society *Historical Society of the Episcopal Church *Texas Jewish Historical Society *West Texas Historical Association Utah *Alta Historical Society *Delta County Historical Society *Draper Utah Historical Society *Fort Harmony Historical Society *Historical Society of Riverton *Iron County Historical Society (1) *Morgan County Historical Society *Park City Historical Society (1) *Smithfield Historical Society *Summit County Historical Society *Tooele County Historical Society (1) *Utah State Historical Society *West Jordan Historical Society *West Valley Historical Society *Washington County Historical Society (Utah) Virginia *Augusta County Historical Society *Cape Charles Historical Society(1) *Eastern Shore of Virginia Historical Society *Green Country Historical Society (Virginia) *Orange County Historical Society Washington *Ballard Historical Society *Adams County Historical Society *Asotin County Historical Society *Chelan County Historical Society *Clallam County Historical Society *Clark County Historical Society (1) *Columbia County Historical Society (1) *Cowlitz County Historical Society (1) *Douglas County Historical Society *East Benton County Historical Society *Ferry County Historical Society *Franklin County Historical Society *Garfield County Historical Society (1) *Grant County Historical Society *Grays Harbor County Historical Society (1) *Island County Historical Society *Jefferson County Historical Society *King County Historical Society *Kitsap County Historical Society *Kittitas County Historical Society (1) *Klickitat County Historical Society *Lewis County Historical Society *Lincoln County Historical Society *Mason County Historical Society *Okanogan County Historical Society *Pacific County Historical Society *Pend Oreille County Historical Society *San Juan County Historical Society (1) *Seattle Historical Society (1) *Skagit County Historical Society *Skamania County Historical Society *Snohomish Historical Society *Spokane County Historical Society *Stevens County Historical Society *Thurston County Historical Society (1) *Wahkiakum County Historical Society *Walla Walla County Historical Society (1) *Whatcom County Historical Society *Whitman County Historical Society *Yakima Valley Historical Society Wisconsin *Bay View Historical Society *Beloit Historical Society *Brown County Historical Society *Buffalo County Historical Society *Burlington Historical Society *Dane County Historical Society *Greenfield Historical Society *Hales Corners Historical Society *La Crosse County Historical Society *Marathon County Historical Society *Milton Historical Society *Milwaukee County Historical Society *Oak Creek Historical Society *Pierce County Historical Associsation *Rock County Historical Society *Sheboygan Society of Model Railroad Engineers *Shorewood Historical Society *South Milwaukee Historical Society *Washington County Historical Society *Wauwatosa Historical Society *West Allis Historical Society Aviation historical societies United States *Aircraft Engine Historical Society, Huntsville, Alabama *American Aviation Historical Society, Santa Ana, California *B-26 Marauder Historical Society, at Pima Air and Space Museum, Tucson, Arizona *Colorado Aviation Historical Society, Denver, Colorado **Cortez Aviation Heritage Society (Official site), Cortez, Colorado] **Pueblo Historical Aircraft Society, Pueblo, Colorado *Florida Aviation Historical Society *Hawaii Aviation Preservation Society *Maine Aviation Historical Society *Massachusetts Aviation Historical Society *New Hampshire Aviation Historical Society *Oregon Aviation Historical Society Other countries *Air-Britain, United Kingdom *Aviation Historical Society of Australia, Australia *Aviation Historical Society of New Zealand, New Zealand *Aviation Historical Society of the Northern Territory, Canada *Aviation Historical Society, Norway *European Aviation Historical Society (1) *Historical Aviation Society of Ireland, Ireland *Canadian Aviation Historical Society, Canada *Civil Aviation Historical Society, Australia (Air Services Australia) *Ontario Aviation Historical Society, Canada *Swedish Aviation Historical Society, Sweden *Ulster Aviation Society, Northern Ireland *West Beach Aviation Group, Australia Denominational societies * Baptist History & Heritage Society * Disciples of Christ Historical Society * The Archives of the Episcopal Church * Presbyterian Historical Society * United Church of Christ Archives * General Commission on Archives and History, United Methodist Church Time-period oriented societies United States *American Antiquarian Society *Arizona Center for Medieval and Renaissance Studies * The Historical Society (1) *Medieval Academy of America *Plymouth Antiquarian Society Other historical societies Canada Miles Canyon Historical Railway Society India *Kokborok tei Hukumu Mission United Kingdom *Historical Diving Society *Historical Maritime Society *Jewish Historical Society of England *Plastics Historical Society *Nautical Archaeology Society *Railway and Canal Historical Society United States *Anthracite Railroads Historical Society *Conrail Historical Society *Cotton Belt Rail Historical Society *Filipino American National Historical Society *Great Northern Railway Historical Society *MCRD Museum Historical Society *National Railway Historical Society *North Jersey Electric Railway Historical Society *Polish Historical Society (United States) (1) *Ulster & Delaware Railroad Historical Society *United Railroad Historical Society of New Jersey *The Pennsylvania-Reading Seashore Lines Historical Society Other countries *Centre For Medieval Studies (University of Toronto) *Middelaldercentret Denmark. *Medieval Centre (University of Copenhagen) (1) Societies which are not readily discoverable on the web. Further research is necessary: information welcome. References Category:Lists